


Double Lives

by Third__Writer



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Identity Issues, Peeta and Kilorn are the same person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: Peeta and Kilorn. He can never tell the difference between the two of them. All he knows is that they share his soul.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Mare Barrow & Kilorn Warren, Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII (Mentioned)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, and the plot is not mine. Just my own thoughts on what would happen if this did.
> 
> And also: I know I have a lot of stories to update. I know, just give me some time.

As Peeta fell asleep, he realized he had forgotten to tell his father about the little girl he fell in love with.

He quickly gets up and to his surprise, it's morning. His house isn't warm anymore (he doesn't know why it happens but accepts it) and he's surrounded by worn wood and screams.

Screams?

Peeta wants to know where they come from, so he tiptoes on the cold floor to the source of finds his mother on her knees, shouting curses to the sky. He wraps his thin arms around her, and holds tightly until he spots a box. A shoebox barely large enough to fit boots for a child.

"Mama?" His mother sniffles, but isn't crying anymore.

"Mama, what's in the box?"

That does it. She starts crying again, leaving him to wonder and take off the lid.

The sight of his father, no more than a mangled pile of rotten flesh and bones, and what looks like a pair of eyes makes him sick.

Peeta rushes to any corner of the room, and hurls the very little he ate last night.

By the end of the day, Peeta's not only lost his father, but his mother had run away to who-knows-where, leaving him alone.

"I never got to tell him," he says tearful to no one, and falls asleep.

...

It feels like seconds pass before he wakes up, and to a (once again) clean house.

He wonders how he'll manage to take care of himself when he hears the familiar footsteps of his father.

His father.

This makes him want to cry tears of joy and leap into his father’s arms and—

But, how?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was saved. So he decides to repay his debt.

By the time Kilorn was seven, he was so thin he couldn't decide which part of his body showed more bone: the stomach or the legs.

Not long after his father's death, Kilorn started stealing. At times the shopkeepers would let him get away with it, given his appearance, but most recently he took a hit to the head and was thrown out to the mud. After that, he resorted to following people with the little food in their hands, snatching it when he had the chance.

Then one day, he was absolutely hopeless. Taking shelter under a house (not caring who's it was), he cried. It was dusk and rainy, and he hadn't been fed for the last two days.

He cried knowing that he couldn't survive, and wondering if his other half would cease to exist. _But maybe it wouldn't be that bad,_ he thought. _At least in death I would never starve_.

The rain and his sobs had muffled the sounds of his surroundings, so the voice of a girl surprised him. "What are you doing here?" It was the girl he'd pick fights with for absolutely no reason.

Kilorn doesn't have an answer for her other than, "Starving. I'm hungry, I haven't eaten all day and I'm gonna die."

"Why don't you look for food?"

Kilorn glares at the girl. "You don't think I've tried to do that?"

She blushes, then scurries up the ladder leading to her door. Waiting for a few minutes, he realizes that she won't come back, so he turns to leave for his house.

He hears the creak of the ladder, then sees the girl carrying a bowl of mush. "Here you go. I can't have you die if we won't fight anymore."

He scrunches his nose in confusion, then takes the bowl anyways and devours the contents in record time. "Thanks," he says after wiping his mouth. "And I don't know your name."

"Mare Molly. And yours?"

"Kilorn."

Since then, she would feed him without anyone knowing, and they became unlikely friends.

...

Four years later, and Kilorn still hadn't found a way to pay back the one that saved his life. The food he was provided with did not gain him extra weight, but he no longer starved and had enough strength to get about the day.

Regarding his second half (that's what he now called it) it stayed the same. The fatigue that plagued him in the Stilts hadn't affected him at all in the Merchant parts of District 12.

  
...

The opportunity to repay came when Katniss Everdeen, the girl that held his heart, collapsed near his house.

He stared at her through the windows, not noticing his mother behind him. "Seam _rat,_ " she snarled, startling him. Kilorn saw as she took a broom outside with her, using it to scare off the little girl.

"Little...brat... _out."_ He heard since his mother's voice was muffled by the rain. Katniss scrambles away, but doesn't go far noticing the witch of a parent is going back inside.

Kilorn scurries back to the kitchen, pretending to have been busy the entire time.  
  


Was this his opportunity to pay back? Not only that, he might finally have the chance to talk to her. And to do that, he deliberately burns the raisin-nut bread his mother wanted baked, earning a slap to the cheek and a barked order to feed the pig with the ruined loaves.

Now was the chance. He took the loaves outside, looking around to see if anyone was watching, and threw it at her feet. _I’m repaying my debt_ , he told himself. She wouldn't understand if she wasn't in the same situation as him, but maybe he would tell her. Maybe one day he'd have the courage to speak to her and tell her why.

Going back inside he knew the consequences before it happened. But he would do it again, just to see her.

  
...

The next day Kilorn went to school with a black eye, and his friends questioned him about it though knowing the answer. It was no secret his mother had a rough way to raise them, but it was worth it to see Katniss alive and breathing.

They didn't speak to each other until years later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I updated. It’s kind of rough trying to catch up on work, but I’ll fit in the updates.


End file.
